When all else fails
by maranda111
Summary: Robin runs into Slade as a civilian. Robin starts to form a crush on Slade while Slade views it as a new opportunity to make Robin his apprentice. Does Robin get his happily ever after? Or is Robin going to forever be Slade's apprentice. Please read. The storyline isn't set so... anything can happen.
1. A new Diary

**A/N **Hello lovely people. Thank you for reading my story. As said in summery the storyline has not been set in stone. I plan to ask you guys for ideas or too pick between options. Also this story relies on reviews. No reviews no updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did Robin would have been Slade's apprentice in way more than one episode and Batman would have totally made a appearance.

I could go on and on but you want to read the story. So here it is...

When all else fails, use coffee

_Dear __Diary__ Journal,_

_Um … Hello. So I am Robin. I am the leader of the Teen Titans and ex-sidekick of Batman. My real name is Richard Grayson. Youngest member of the Flying Grayson's at Hayley's Circus. Bruce would kill me if he knew I wrote down my name._

_So Starfire bought me this at the mall of shopping (the mall) and asked me to write in it. Kind of like a diary but she swears it's a journal. Doesn't help that it is pink and has the word "Diary" written in cursive on the cover. I profoundly refused at first. I am a guy. I do not write in a diary. But she gave me her pouty face and Raven threatened to invade my mind everyday unless I did the stupid diary. Can you imagine the humiliation if Beast Boy or Cyborg found this. Let alone what would happen if Batman or Slade found it. _

_I have never really kept a journal or a log before… so I guess I will have to wing it.(LOL wing it, Because I am Robin…and Robins a bird…never mind) I wonder if I can find a video on YouTube to show me how to use it. _

_Well today was a really slow day. No major villains showed up. Especially not __an extremely hot__ Slade. He hasn't done any major crime in a couple of weeks. Next time I will be sure to catch him._

_Robin out _

Robin POV

Writing in a journal isn't so bad. Now I need a good place to hide it. I could find some overly complicated hiding place… naw. I will just hide it under my pillow. No one is allowed in my room anyway, so I have nothing to worry about right? Right?! Gosh I am tired.

I lie down on my bed and slowly drift into unconsciousness. I hear a slight rustle in my room, but I am too tired so I ignore it and fall asleep.

Slade POV:

I almost blew it. Why is his room so messy? It would be safer to walk through a minefield than his room. I saw him writing in a book of sorts. Well, I better plant these camera's and leave soon. No need to wake him up. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

**A/N **As said earlier. No reviews, no updates. My last story got over 200 views but 2 reviews. Kinda ticked me off. Also I have already written the next 2 chapters, so review. Also to explain the diary thing. I just thought it was funny so I did it. If you guys hate it tell me. Also I know this chapter is short. Like way short. But so will the next one. But chapter 3 Is insanely long. So just fyi. I don't normally write 500 word chapters. But this is the prolog, kind of. Oh well. REVIEW!


	2. A Handsome Stranger

**A/N **I apologize so much, so so much. I meant to post this after I got 5 reviews or 100 views. And once I did, ... well... I didn't have access to a computer. So I felt terrible that I didn't update.

**Disclaimer:** No dip Sherlock. It doesn't take Batman to know that I don't own these characters. (If you did... well there is no hope for you)

* * *

Day 2:

Dear Diary Journal,

Hello again. I went for a jog today and practically ran into a handsome man someone. I was too busy thinking about Slade that I ran into this … man. He was really unique and really hot, and I have never met anyone like him. This is saying a lot since I know a ton of people from Lex Luther, to Superman, to Bruce Wayne, to that cute girl who works at the pizza place. I think her name was Janet or maybe Julie. But I know she works there from 2 to 8 pm on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

Anyway, He was tall and was very muscular. (Oh my god did he have muscle. I wish I could have seen underneath his clothes) He also had white hair (NO he is not an old man) and had a black eye patch (NO he was not a pirate). He told me his hair was white from a side effect from a medicine in his 20's and refused to be colored. I then made a comment about how it looks really good. He gave me a smirk at that so I think he took it as a compliment. He gave off this aura of confidence and self-assurance, that I totally wouldn't mind bottoming for.

We hit it off and had a short chat about the weather and how the local sports team did last weekend. He even invited me to go out for coffee tomorrow morning. I totally need to call Speedy. He will totally want to know the details, and I have absolutely no dating history, so… I need some expertise in the art of dating gay people. He is the only Titan who is openly gay and knows I am too. Poor Starfire, it would break her heart if she knew I didn't love her.

Well…

Robin Out.

Robin:

I can't wait till tomorrow. I probably should tell the team that I will be busy tomorrow. I don't want them thinking that Slade is forcing me to be his apprentice again. Actually, I haven't seen Slade in a couple of months.

I hide my diary under my pillow and walk into the living room.

"Hey guys." I wait a second to get everyone's attention. "I wanted to let you know that tomorrow morning I have a meeting with a friend and just found out they are in town. I haven't seen them in a while and we have a lot to catch up on. Please don't disturb me unless it's an emergency. I probably won't see them again for a long time. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't worry. So…um… go back to what you were doing" I say trying not to babble.

"This of the news of good, friend Robin. Who is this friend of which you speak? May we also meet them?" Starfire asks as she excitedly fly's over.

"Sorry Star, this is a friend I know that doesn't know I'm Robin. I also can't tell them I'm Robin because Batman would kill me. So I can't introduce you guys to them. Sorry." I apologize.

"Who is this man of Bats? And why don't they know you are Robin." Starfire asks confused.

"I got this one Robin. Come over here Starfire and I'll tell you. Then we can go to the mall. I need a new pillow. Because…" Starfire fly's over to Raven and I walk back to my room.

Slade:

That was unexpected. I just ran into Robin, quite literally. I was just going to check up on my video camera in town and pow. We were both in civilian clothes so he didn't recognize me. I of course realized it was Robin. It was quite nice getting to see his eyes. I haven't gotten to see them because the boy rarely ever takes off his mask. Even with camera's everywhere I have never seen his eyes.

It was really interesting having Robin talking so casually to me. He even apologized to me. That was also a first. It was quite interesting seeing him practically drooling over me. I can't blame him though. I look amazing. Hmm… I wonder if he is gay or bi. I did ask him on a date, and he did say yes. I wonder if I am taking this too fast but he seemed excited so…. It worked out. Hmm… what do you wear when you go for coffee?

* * *

**A/N **So quick shout out to J. Whoever you are, you made my week with your review. I kept laughing and laughing. I swear I showed it to at least 3 of my friends. (Not in a bad way of course)

Also... I love reviews. I don't care if your a guest or a user. I would like a review please. Sounds easy enough. So _**REVIEW**_!


End file.
